


culture

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Drabble, Gen, changeling!bambam, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: culture + bambam





	culture

sometimes, bambam wonders what it would be like to have been born in this century. he sits in bed and looks up at his empty off-white ceiling, thinking of a childhood he never had and wondering wondering wondering. 

he wonders what he’d be like if he was human like yugyeom and oblivious to the things beyond the veil of reality. he wonders if he’d have a sense of identity and self other than ‘my name is kunpimook, my homeland is now known as thailand, and i’m a changeling.’ he wonders what it’d be like to grow up with parents who loved him in a single place to call home, experiencing things and people without a deep seeded envy for it all. 

sometimes, bambam sits in bed and cries, mourning silently for the him that never was and the things he couldn’t live through.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
